Closer: To the Edge
by AngelicEmpress
Summary: WARNING: This fic contains rape, profanity, insanity, sexual situations, etc.... starts dark, but will end mostly happy, promise! Ultimately DMHG... Chp 7 up!
1. The Dream

First things first, I want to apologize for the seemingly randomness of this fic. It just came to me as I was enjoying the thunderstorm this evening. Well, I decided to share it with you all. This isn't a very pleasant fic, nor is it very much 'in character'.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot (and maybe some other random things I may throw in here at some point.) This is the only time I will put in the disclaimer for the remainder of this fic.  
  
Oh, and I promise you will know who 'she' is be the end of chapter 2 (if you can't figure it out before then.) You won't know who the guy is for a while though.  
  
Closer  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Lightening flashed outside and flooded the room with bursts of light. The thunder was loud and rumbled relentlessly into the night. Everyone seemed to be sleeping peacefully despite this though. Well, all but one of the girls in the dorm.  
  
She kept tossing and turning and mumbling desperately in her sleep. The memory replayed in her mind and tormented her in her slumber. The brunette was practically mewling in her sleep. "please... no, stop...." The quiet pleas escaped her grimacing mouth.  
  
~*~ her 'dream' ~*~  
  
She could see nothing, except for when the lightening flashed through the windows. She struggled within his but it was almost as if he had endless pairs of hands because whenever she got free or for that matter was even able to move she was soon captured again by his vice-like grip.  
  
"Ngh... NO!" Get off of me!" she screamed as she kicked violently but to no avail. He was far too strong for her. Tears streamed down her face as his hands groped at her now indecently exposed flesh.  
  
"Stop! Please! Someone! HELP! HELP ME!" She was shouting herself hoarse as the sobs racked through her and the last of her clothing was torn away from her. Her stomach churned as she felt everything inside her would come up in the most horrible of ways. She felt so violated, so helpless, so dirty and she could do nothing about it.  
  
"You've denied me too many times you stupid little bitch. You think I don't know you've already let loads guys in. Well, now it's my turn." She opened her mouth to say something but her slapped her soundly across the face causing her to see stars.  
  
He forced her to look at him in the eye as he pushed her legs apart with no little effort.  
  
"Noooo!" He had, by now, cast a spell that caused her to be unable to use her arms, which lay limply at her sides, at all. She squeezed her eyes shut as she knew what would happen next, and she didn't want to see his face.  
  
He took note of this and in one quick movement he had grabbed hold of her neck and banged her head against the hardwood floor. She winced in pain, and her eyes flew open to meet his in a glare.  
  
He wasted no time in taking the opportunity and pushed into her. He broke out into a smile as her face melded into a look of complete horror and pain, her mouth open to scream but no sound came out. "So I was your first..." He laughed loudly. The sound grating in her ears.  
  
All she saw was white from the pain, and she couldn't think for a moment before her reddened, tear-rimmed eyes regarded his full of malice, and triumph. And she could only croak out, "I hate you.." as he finished with her and she cried uncontrollably. Her body shuddering convulsively from disgust and the filthy guilt she felt she had now been bathed in.  
  
~*~ end 'dream' ~*~  
  
Ok, that's all for now, I decided to split this chapter in 2 parts, sorry! More will be posted soon, maybe tomorrow! Please review???  
  
Love, AngelicEmpress 


	2. A Bath

Thanks to those who reviewed, you are all wonderful for having done so!  
  
[Zirconiatheblue] Well, thank-you, I'm glad you liked it, but you will have to continue to read to find out who did it! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
  
[cruel-intentions] Hm... who knows? Maybe you're right...? o0  
  
[Anonymous / .] Thank-you, *bows*  
  
Closer  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
She sat upright, awake, suddenly as more lightening flashed around the room. The thunder that followed momentarily drowned out the gasps for breath.  
  
Still breathing hard, she put a hand to her heart as if to calm it. It was then she realized that her body was slick with sweat and her brown hair clung to her neck and shoulders. 'The fourth time this week...' she mused to herself.  
  
Wiping the sweat from her brow, she made to untangle herself from the sheets. When she was done she soundlessly swung her legs off the edge of the bed and carelessly threw a robe over her shoulders. 'A nice bath... that'll help me feel better...' She walked out of the room, and throught the common room before slipping out of the portrait hole and into the halls.  
  
She was still somewhat shaky, but she was wide awake as she snuck down the vast corridors making her way to the fifth floor.  
  
If she could make it to the prefects bathroom she would be home-free. At least until she had to get back to bed anyway. Pressing her back against the wall before a corner she pulled a small mirror from her pocket to get a look at what was beyond the bend. It was clear. She had, over the years, perfected her sneaking skills while avoiding the use of magic.  
  
She quickly ran down the last hall before almost skidding to a halt in front of the statue of Boris the Bewildered. She murmured the password ('fresh and clean') and in a moment she was inside, already having snagged a towel.  
  
She turned a few of the faucets to have the bath start to fill up, while she took a quick look around to make sure no one was there. Seeing the coast was clear she stripped out of her robe and pajamas and climbed into the bath that had just finished filling itself.  
  
She was finally able to let herself relax into the warm water, letting all her thoughts drift away. Funny how such a simple thing could do so much good.  
  
After what seemed to her like about an hour, she washed herself, and her hair thoroughly and climbed out of the water. When she was done drying herself off she did a quick cleansing spell on her discarded clothes before pulling them back on.  
  
Looking at the ground, and heading towards the exit, mind clear and concience light she was a only a few steps away from the door when– SMACK!  
  
The 6th year jumped almost completely out of her skin, her head snapping up to see who she had knocked into.  
  
"Watch it Granger. You wouldn't want to cause any accidents because of your klutziness." the familiar drawl met her ears as her eyes registered silvery-blonde hair and gray eyes.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
OK, I know, another horribly short chapter, this was probably worse than the first but, I am typing up chapter three and posting it today as well! Please review?  
  
Love,  
  
AngelicEmpress 


	3. Enemy Encounter

Closer  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione realized it was a stupid question but she really couldn't come up with anything better at the moment. It was one week into the new school year and it had already gotten off to a bad start. This little encounter only made all the worse.  
  
"Same as you, I suspect. I didn't know mudbloods bathed." he sneered as he lifted a lock of her still wet hair in disgust.  
  
She had been about to glare back at him when a fleeting, terrifying image came to mind and she jumped back away from him. "No! Don't touch me!"  
  
"What's the matter Granger? Scared?" He laughed slightly at her jumpy behavior.  
  
She was shaking again, as she searched her robe pockets frantically for her wand only to find she had left it behind. "Not again!" she thought aloud in desperation.  
  
Draco was rather confused for a few seconds, 'What the hell was that?' He watched as Hermione backed up, all the way to the other side if the room, against the wall. She was shaking and tears began to stream down her face. "Stay away from me!"  
  
He took a few steps towards her, "Granger! Get a hold of yourself, you'll wake half the school with all your stupid screams!" He moved closer, "Get up and stop that!" He hissed at her.  
  
She had crouched down, her eyes shut tightly, shaking her head from side to side muttering, "..no, no... no..."  
  
"What in hell is wrong with you?" He glared down at her, "Has that dirty blood of yours finally gone to your head?"  
  
He growled when there was no response except for her endless tears and random shouts to no one in particular.  
  
He got the gist of what her insane screaming was about, "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you just shut up! Do you want Filch or someone to show up here?!"  
He had reached out a hand to pull her to her feet and attempt shaking some sense into her when her head suddenly turned up to look at him. She nodded rather quickly, "Yes, yo-you're right." She stammered out in a weak voice.  
  
"HELP!!!! SOMEONE!!! HEL-" Her horrendously loud cries for help were muffled by a hand that had clamped over her mouth.  
  
Draco was sure everyone in the whole damn school must have heard that one, and he was livid. 'The bitch has gone starking mad!'  
  
Hermione went off at this point and began trying to get away from him, but thinking quickly he had pinned her back against the wall, one hand still tightly clamped over her mouth because he knew she would begin to scream like a banshee if he let go.  
  
He pulled his wand from his robes, and pointed it at her throat as she struggled against his hold. He cast a silencing spell on her before finally letting her loose.  
  
Hermione tried to scream but found it useless. 'No, no, no!!! This can't be happening again!!' She kneed him where it counts and tried to make a run for the door, but just as she was half-way across the room, Draco turned, "Immobulous! Dirty little whore!!" Her cursed bending forward slightly, still wincing from the pain.  
  
Her body crumpled to the floor, unable to move, and she felt the panic rise evermore within her. This was just too much like that night, their first night back at Hogwarts after the summer holiday had ended. She just closed her eyes and let the useless tears fall, knowing there was no escaping the awful experience this second time around.  
  
She heard his footsteps coming nearer from behind and she attempted humming in her head, but she could still hear his approach. He moved around so that he stood in front of her.  
  
"I have no idea what's gotten into you, but I have no intention of babysitting you during one of your little fits." He narrowed his eyes at her as she lay there staring at him wide-eyed.  
  
A smirk suddenly came to his lips, "What? Did you think I was going to rape you?" Her eyes shown with fear for a semi-second, but he caught it.  
  
He laughed, "You have some sick fantasies Granger, but trust me, I would never indulge you in any of them." He knew though, in the back of his mind that something like this must have happened to her before for her to react the way she did. 'So the little mudblood has a secret, she's been raped....' He didn't stop to think on that just yet though.  
  
Hermione's eyes were aflame with anger as if she was ready to spit fire. His remarks obviously kicked her back in to a normal angry mode rather than insane and desperate. 'It's an improvement.' He thought.  
  
"Now, what to do with you? I still have to get you back for that little stunt of yours a moment ago." He was referring to being kneed.  
  
Draco paced a little in front of her, "An imperious curse? Or maybe I'll just 'fix' your teeth again?" He paused thinking of the possibilities.  
  
"Actually," he began, looking her in the eye, "I feel generous today. I'll release you from your binds if you promise to stop behaving like a mad- woman."  
  
She looked at him skeptically, obviously not trusting him. Before she knew what had happened he had spoken a counter-curse and she was able to speak again.  
  
"Alright then, will you just get up and leave quietly?" He asked one last time, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"I'm quiet aren't I?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Granger. Watch how you speak to me, you are still bound you know." He said waving a finger and sporting his trademark smirk.  
  
"Malfoy, let me up or I swear Dumbledore will hear about this."  
  
"Oh really? So you'll tell him that when you were out of bounds, you went insane, and I stopped your rampaging by binding you? I thought even you were smarter than that." His voice was cold and just as biting as hers.  
  
"You know very well why I was 'rampaging' now let me free of this or next time I see you, I'll hex you to hell and back!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be ready, you mudblooded bitch." With that he waved his wan in her direction, and said the counter curse under his breath.  
  
Hermione was up, and at the entrance in a flash, "Night ferret-boy!" She called in a sarcastically sweet voice, and left before Draco had a chance to respond.  
  
Once she was gone he thought about what he had just learned for a while. 'So Granger's been raped. I wonder wether it was Potty or Weasel, surely one of them had to have tried to get into her pants...' He snorted, those two were idiots all the way. He hated that stupid Griffyndor trio.  
  
Okies. Done for chapter 3. Hopefully this was a bit longer than the last two! Please, please, please review!! I NEED reviews!!! Heh, anywho...  
  
Love, AngelicEmpress 


	4. End of Friendship

OK, once again I'd like to give a quick thanks to my reviewers! And by the way, Midnight's Inertia, I really appreciate your advice, I know my chapters have been horridly short, and I'm working on it. As far as the "changing point of view" thing. I'm not. As this fic is written in the third person, meaning no one in the fic is narrating, (me=narrator) I can delve into any and all of the characters thoughts and feelings. You will notice I describe them as "he" or "she" never "I", and when I put in their thoughts, it's quoted with 'these things' so you know they are separate from what I'm saying as the narrator. Make sense? Well, let's get on with the fic, shall we?  
  
Closer  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Hermione ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room without a single look around. At this point she didn't care who saw her. She couldn't believe her luck! Of all the people she could've run into it was bloody, freaking Malfoy!  
  
"Wake up!" She was short and rude in barking her command, but the fat lady woke up, grumbling all the while.  
  
"Hocus pocus." and the picture swung open. Hermione clambered inside and flopped down on one of the couches that faced the fireless fireplace. Her mind was, once again, reeling with far too many thoughts.  
  
'Malfoy will relish this one, take full advantage of it! Damn him.' she thought furiously. 'I hope he doesn't know how right he was. Oh Merlin! I hope he doesn't know how right he was. With my luck he probably does.' She glanced at the clock, 3:17 AM. It was futile to even think she would get any rest tonight.  
  
She continued to let her mind wander, going in no particular direction, and she didn't bother to steer it away from the negative. She hated herself for not being able to stand even five minutes in any room alone with a man. Hell, she was paranoid, scared to death.  
  
Her thoughts wandered a little longer before she fell into another bit of restless sleep.  
  
~  
  
Hermione woke to the first rays of light (around 5:30-5:45) blinking and squinting her eyes painfully. Her body felt like a ton of bricks and her spirits were particularly low. She looked around the common room. 'No one is up yet, good.'  
  
She got up from the couch with a groan and headed to the girls room to get dressed. She did so quickly and soon fled Gryffindor tower for the Great Hall. At the moment she didn't feel like speaking to anyone, and either way she doubted she could with her throat so dry.  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to straighten it. It hadn't been bushy for quite a while since she had gotten over her carelessness with it.  
  
Hermione plopped herself down at the far end of her house table where virtually no one sat. A quick look around told her it would be a while still before all the students finally made their way down.  
  
'Perfect.' she thought bitterly as she opened one of her books and began reading it. She was dead tired, but Satan himself would kiss God's feet and beg for forgiveness, before she would admit that to anyone. 'Just like I refuse to tell anyone about the... dammit Hermione! Stop thinking about it! It won't help, it won't...'  
  
Her mind wandered back to yet another moment she hadn't found pleasant. Early last night all the students, who were not Prefects or Heads, arrived for the first day at school. Hermione had not liked this at all. The one week before they all came was just not enough time. She prefered the big, empty school, but she supposed all good things must come to an end. But she would be damned if anyone saw her broken so, that night at the feast she had forced herself to make light conversation with her friends and kept a fake smile plastered on her face. She cringed at the memory, 'Not today.'  
  
She planned on practically inhaling her breakfast as soon as it was served, then rushing off to her first class as soon as she was done. Some twenty minutes later, students were filing into the Hall, all chatting animatedly to one another and the food had appeared on the table.  
  
Hermione glanced down at her book, she had gone through about five chapters without much thought to what she was doing but she managed to absorb most of it. She turned her eyes towards the door and watched faces, new and old, make their way in.  
  
She was deep in thought again when someone tapped on her shoulder. She jumped, dropping the muffin she had started on. It fell with a plop onto the table. She turned to see her younger friend, Ginny Weasly, smiling down at her.  
  
"Morning 'Mione!"  
  
Hermione merely smiled at her.  
  
Ginny frowned, "Why are you sitting all the way over here? Com join us." She said nodding towards Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, the whole usual gang several long feet from where Hermione now sat.  
  
"Uh, sorry Gin. I'm almost done here anyway and I have to see," her eyes glanced up to the staff-table so as to name someone who was not there this morning, "Professor Snape." she said fluidly. She was better at this lying thing than she gave herself credit for.  
  
Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile, "Ouch, no wonder you look so miserable. OK, I guess I'll see you later. I'll tell the guys what's up. Bye!"  
  
"Bye..." she responded to no one as Ginny had already turned and walked away.  
  
With a sigh, Hermione picked up her muffin, took a few more bites than put it down and closed her book. She took one last sip of juice and stood up. 'Someone's watching me...' she thought and her eyes quickly scanned the room.  
  
She found the source and the corners of her lips tugged downwards. 'Malfory, god-damned, stupid Malfoy.' He had just stalked into the Hall flanked by his two cronies.  
  
Hermione guessed that he would just march over to his table while continuing with something between glaring and smirking at her as if he knew something important. 'But he does.' her mind told her. 'Dammit, dammit, dammit!'  
  
He had stopped not three feet in front of her. Crabe and Goyle standing to either side him, stupid grins in place.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She snapped quickly. She didn't want to do this right now, especially when she knew more than half the student body would be staring in a moments time.  
  
"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me. I'm guessing your little friends weren't able to induldge you in you sick fan-" Draco was cut off as Hermione slapped him soundly across the face.  
  
The silence that filled the Hall echoed in her ears, the only disturbance was that of shuffling and then fast-paced footsteps in their direction.  
  
Draco was faster though, regaining his composure, he closed the gap between himself and Hermione, leaned sown and whispered so only she could hear. "I know" His gray eyes flashed as he looked down at her one last time before walking off.  
  
Harry and Ron now stood beside her. "Hermione! Are you alright?"  
  
"Did he hurt you? 'Mione, talk to us!"  
  
She didn't respond, instead stood stalk still, tears brimming her eyes, forcing back the need to kill someone.  
  
"MALFOY!" Harry shouted across the room.  
  
Draco stopped, turned, and took a few steps in his direction. "What is it Potter?"  
  
"Just what the hell did you do to her?"  
  
At this Draco straight-out smiled. "Me? I didn't do anything. I was more under the impression that it was-"  
  
"STOP IT!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"'Mione..." Ron began, putting a hand around her waist.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She shouted again, ripping away from Ron. "Don't you ever touch me! Never!"  
  
More stunned silence insued. Ron was angry, Harry worried, Malfoy amused, and Hermione was beyond reason.  
  
'Well, now that we've caused a scene, might as well continue.' "And Malfoy!" Hermione's eyes flased with just as much malice as his, "Unless you want to start something, I suggest you keep quiet." He simply sneered.  
  
She looked at her dark-haired friend who was about to say something, "And you stay out of this!" She then turned to the final person involved in the fray and gave the red-head a most un-Hermione like glare. "Weasly, if you ever come near me again I swear I'll hex you balls off!"  
  
Ron looked flustered for a second, "But Hermione-"  
  
"Care to test that theory?" Hermione had pulled out her wand and pointed it right towards his groin.  
  
Ron backed up a few steps, a vicious glare in place before he ground out a solid, "No."  
  
Harry hesitantly stood beside Ron, a questioning look in his eyes, "Please 'Mione, calm down..."  
  
Hermione shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Harry, but our friendship," she emphasized the word with a glare at Ron, "ends here."  
  
With that she turned on heel and stormed away.  
  
Only two people in the Hall now knew what was happening. The red-head and the blonde just glared at each other before going their separate ways.  
  
Harry was thinking on the exact same line as everyone else who watched the exchange, 'What the hell happened?'  
  
OK! That's all for chapter four! So, can you guess what happened? It was pretty clear to me, but then again I wrote it! I do hope this was longer than the others. Please review!  
  
Love,  
  
AngelicEmpress 


	5. Argument in the Hall

Man, it's been a loooong while hasn't it? I hope people are still reading this, or for that matter even still interested in it at all! Please enjoy. All comments are accepted! 06/08/04  
  
Closer  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Harry hesitated, he wasn't sure if he should follow after Hermione to see if she was alright, or if he should go and sit with the rest of his shell- shocked friends. Ron looked at him expectantly, and Harry decided on the latter. He could always talk to Hermione later when she had cooled off some.

* * *

Hermione felt like complete crap and she was completely enraged. Se wiped at her hot tears angrily as she stomped down the halls. It seemed no one could ever be trusted, if you couldn't even trust your best friend.  
  
'Those rotten little worms will pay... hate isn't strong enough a word... I abhor them.' She thought bitterly.  
  
"Dammit!" Her shout echoed as she threw herself against the wall and gave herself up to her own relentless despair.

* * *

Draco kept receiving dirty stares from the table across from him, mainly from one Ronald Weasly. He also made sure his own eyes bored into their damned foreheads as well.  
  
"What's the matter Draco? You don't want to eat?" asked Goyle.  
  
Draco glared at him. "No, a few certain ugly faces have caused me to lose my appetite. I'll see you guys in class." He said getting up and leaving the Hall. He was growing bored with the little staring contest, and that had been a perfect excuse to get away from it .  
  
'With any luck I'll have broken up that damnable trio once and for all...' That particular thought brought a genuine, if not caustic, smile to his lips. No one had ever accused him of being a saint anyway. 'Nor will they ever.' he hoped.  
  
He made it out of the Hall and began making his way down to the dungeons. He would be early for Snape's class, but it would be better to wait outside his door than to sit with the load of idiots he had for 'friends' while Pot- Head and The Weasel glared daggers at him.  
  
As he continued on his way he heard muffled sobs. He raised a brow interest, 'Must be the little whore herself...' He turned a corner and sure enough, there she was, head bowed and crying her pathetic little eyes out.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" He said as he stopped in front of her. "A little, lost Gryffindor. What's the matter Granger? Is it that heart- breaking that little Weasly didn't come running after you? I mean after all, what did you expect? Even that low-life knew enough not to mess with something as dirty as you more than once."  
  
Hermione had grown unbelievably still, but she kept her head down, looking at the floor. If she had looked up, one would have seen that she was fuming.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, the only thing dirty around here is your piss-worm little face. Now, if you please, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She finished in a distinct shout, head up, and eyes flashing at him.  
  
He smirked, but didn't move.  
  
"I'm warning you Malfoy..."  
  
"Warning me of what? Are you going to cry some more?" He laughed. "I actually find it quite a-"  
  
"I said shut up!" She was on her feet now, wand pointed right at his throat. Although she was a whole head shorter than him, she was imposing enough just with the look on her face.  
  
"Do it. I dare you." He glared down at her, and she glared right back, but she didn't move. "I thought as much. You don't have the gall. Besides, you would be kicked out of here in a heartbeat if you did."  
  
She lowered her wand slowly, reluctantly, "Please, just go away..."  
  
"I can't do that. Not until you answer a question for me..." His steely grey eyes bore into hers. "Was he your first?"  
  
Hermione gaped. What the hell kind of a question was that? If he meant to make her life a worse hell, he sure as hell wasn't getting this opportunity. "That's none of your business."  
  
"Humor me."  
  
She got a dangerous glint in her eye, "Why do you care? Are you jealous?"  
  
Her sneering tone was evident, and he practically scrunched up his nose in disgust but refrained himself from it. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be jealous of vermin like you?"  
  
Hermione scowled at him, "Probably for the same reason I would ever feel inclined to nswer you absurd question."  
  
He lifted his nose in the air, "You disgust me." With that he turned and left her in peace.

* * *

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding as she watched him stalk away. She shook her head an d looked at the time. 'Oh great, and now I'm going to be late thanks to that snobby git.'  
  
She picked up her books and ran down the corridors. Unknowingly she had planted a seed in Draco Malfoy's brain. Albeit, a seed neither of them would ever wish to be placed there, but either way it was nestled deep in his mind.

* * *

And what of Harry and Ron? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter because I have school tomorrow, and it's getting rather late. I hope you all enjoyed it.

As always, please review. Again, I apologize for taking so long with this. I guess one could say I was vacationing from it.  
  
Love,

AngelicEmpress


	6. Guilt

A quick A/N: You'll only figure out the mystery of the rape when our dear ol' Draco does! Unless of course you're very good a deduction.

Closer  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Harry pushed around the food on his plate. He couldn't piece together what had happened to cause Hermione to go off like that on them. All of them! It had been Malfoy causing problems, not him or Ron. They were on her side, right?  
  
"Harry, Ron, would either of you care to explain what's wrong? All this silence is only making things worse!" Ginny said distraught. She had a point. The air was so thick with tension it seemed like it was actually hard to breathe.  
  
"I don't know, you saw the same thing I did." Harry spoke quietly, then put down his fork and looked towards Ron who was still glowering. "She seemed real upset with you, did you say something?"  
  
Ron was about to speak when Ginny interjected, "Oh Ronald! That's just like you isn't it? You had to go and say something insensitive didn't you?" She shook her head. "Boys...."  
  
That was all Ron was having and he shot up from his seat. "I didn't say or do anything to her!" He yelled. A voice in the back of his mind taunted, 'Of course not... it's what you didn't do, isn't it?'  
  
"Calm down mate!" Harry was also up out of his seat trying to get Ron to sit back down with them. "Gin didn't mean it like that. What happened earlier was no one's fault but Malfoy's."  
  
Ron sat back down reluctantly, still brooding. 'Yea,' he thought, 'I wish.'  
  
"Sorry Ron." Ginny said as she looked on her brothers face, "I'll try to talk some sense into Hermione later. How could she just say we weren't all friends anymore?"  
  
But even with everyone's consolations Ron kept beating himself up in his mind. He had broken a promise the three best friends had made a few years back, and there was no turning back. Knowing Hermione, she wouldn't forgive him even if her life depended on it.

* * *

To add to an already wonderful morning, Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th years had potions as their first class of the day. Conditions from the Great Hall didn't improve any either. The animosity between the two houses was as high as ever. Add to that one Gryffindor against all of her class mates (be it of the same house or not) and you have a perpetual hell.  
  
Snape came into his classroom just as the students had all settled into their seats. He looked around with distaste at his class. He didn't take note of the tensions because it was always present amongst this group. He did however pick up on something rather interesting.  
  
Know-it all-Granger was sitting all the way to the back of the class alone, sporting an uncharacteristic scowl. Potter and Weasly sat together in silence towards the front of the class, both of them sullen.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that some things have changed..." Some students looked up at him curiously. He almost smiled as a new idea came to mind. "I think, for the remainder of this year, you shall all have assigned partners."  
  
Hermione grimaced, as did most of the other impertinent students.  
  
"No one move until I am finished. We're starting with, Potter." Harry looked up at him. "You and," he looked about a moment. "Crabbe." He looked about for his next victims. "Weasly and Longbottom. Granger and Parkinson. Malfoy and Finnegin. Goyle and Brown....."  
  
This continued on for a while until he had set up the entire class in pairs. When he finished talking the class collectively got up and moved about until they were sitting with partners that (for the most part) that the hated. The tension from before grew considerably. Snape smiled. The more uncomfortable his students, the better.

* * *

The day carried on, and it only declined with each hour that passed. By the time classes were over, our young wizards were loaded with homework and it was only the first day of school. With things beginning this way, they didn't have much hope for the rest of their year.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room people had started on their homework or were just hanging out and trying to relax some after a rather stressful first day.  
  
Ginny looked about. Hermione was nowhere to be found. 'Maybe she's gone up to the library already...' The red-head set off to find her.  
  
Ron watched as his little sister left the common room. He hoped he could convince Hermione to at least talk to them. She had been extremely hostile all day. She treated all her house-mates as badly as she treated Malfoy. Hopefully, it wasn't a permanent condition.  
  
He needed a chance to explain to her what had happened that day. 'Who am I kidding? Even if she did hear me out, she'd never believe any of it.'

* * *

All for now. More coming soon.  
  
Love,

AngelicEmpress


	7. What's Wrong?

Hello again! It's been so long, and I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting, but here it is. I had to deal with graduating, a funeral, trips to the emergency room, birthdays, the list goes on and on, and well... Forgive my slowness! Enjoy!

Closer  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Ginny finally made it up to the library, and as she suspected, she found her friend sitting at a small table in the back nestled between two rows of shelves. Hermione was so enthralled in her work that she never even noticed when Ginny pulled out a chair and sat down right beside her.  
  
Ginny stared at Hermione for a moment, hoping she would be noticed, no such luck. "Hey, 'Mio-"  
  
"For Merlin's sake!" Hermione jumped, "Gin, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"  
  
Ginny shook her head, her chin length red hair bounced slightly. "I did not sneak!" When Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned back to her books Ginny continued before losing her attention. "Anyway, I was wondering, what's up with you? You were sure in a sour mood this morning."  
  
Hermione snapped the tiny book shut and fixed Ginny with a stern gaze. "If I had wanted an interrogation, I would have stuck around for one. Besides, nothing is up rather than the ceiling!" She admonished as if Ginny were a dumb little girl who couldn't possibly understand what she had just been told. She continued mumbling something about silly American slang.  
  
Ginny stood and glared down at the older girl who was packing her things. "Well you do owe me an explanation if you plan on treating me like this!"  
  
Hermione finished with her things and swung her bag over her shoulder while getting up. "You want an explanation do you?"  
  
Ginny nodded, looking up at her.  
  
"Alright then. I. Hate. Your. Worthless. Brother. Not to mention, I am none pleased with the other idiot who calls himself my best friend." She narrowed her eyes at Ginny, "Is that clear enough for you?"  
  
She gaped a minute before she looked back up at Hermione, "But... I mean, what did they do to you? I'm well aware that they are both rather thick at times. But, honestly, it couldn't have been that bad."  
  
Hermione sighed and put a lid on her temper, she couldn't take it out on her best girl friend. "Well, neither of them actually did anything. It's just..." She paused to think a minute, "I'm terribly disappointed in both of them, Ronald especially. He didn't... he should've... they both..." Hermione was getting more and more frustrated by the moment. She looked at Ginny. "Oh never mind. I can't say now.... Maybe some day..."  
  
Ginny made a face and was about to speak up but Hermione pushed past her and disappeared through the library doors before she had a chance. Her farewell echoed lightly off the walls, or Ginny imagined it did.  
  
-----------  
  
In the common room Ron stretched and yawned. Ginny had come back and when they asked her what happened, she just shrugged and they gave up for the time being. It was beginning to get late, and he had just finished his last homework assignment. "I'm off to bed. You done yet?  
  
Harry looked up at him. "Almost.... half a scroll more."  
  
"Right then. 'Night." Ron said on another yawn. "I swear, all this work is going to be the end of me."  
  
Harry half-smiled. "I know what you mean. 'Night Ron."  
  
Ron waved and walked off to get to bed. Harry went back to his work.  
  
-------  
  
About ten minutes later, the common room was empty and Harry was looking back at his completed paper with relief. He stood up to stretch his legs when Hermione came bustling in. "Hey Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked up from collecting a book she had dropped on her way in. "Hi." she responded dryly.  
  
Harry watched for a moment as she righted herself and made for the stairs to the girls dormitory, then he out-paced her and stood blocking her way. "What's wrong with you? This is the hundredth time today we've all tried to talk to you, and at least the 30th time I myself have tried."  
  
She glared daggers at her green-eyed house-mate. "Look here Harry, I am tired. I don't want to talk about this now and you are blocking my way. Now please, move!"  
  
"No, I won't, not until you tell me what we all did to get you so huffy in the first place." She tried to move past him, but he was faster. Finally with a greatly exasperated sigh she turned and put her books down on one of the tables.  
  
"I simply refuse to speak to someone who so easily breaks his promises. I'll spend the night out here in the common room if I have to."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, "What are you talking about? I never broke any promise, hell, I don't even know what promise you're talking about!" He began to pace the room a little, looking angry.  
  
Hermione who had sat down looked at him in shock for a minute, but then it melted into a deep-set frown, "See what I mean? You can't possibly have meant to keep your promises, can't possibly have been my friends, if you don't even _remember_ them!" She whispered scathingly, her eyes already brimming with tears.  
  
His anger faded and he went over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shoved him away and was on her feet in a seconds time, "Don't touch me!"  
  
Harry looked lost, but then asked her calmly, "Please 'Mione, just tell me what promise it is we broke." When she responded by merely looking down he continued, "I know, I admit, I'm stupid for having forgotten and I'm sorry, but we can't make it up to you if you don't tell what's wrong."  
  
She turned glaring at him, "Don't you remember? Three years ago, at the end of the summer, we were all at the burrow, after we had all packed up to come back to school? We were sitting outside after you and Ron finished playing quidditch with the rest of the Weasly's, we all promised each other to always be there for one another, when we most needed help. We promised we would do our best to defend one another?"  
  
Harry nodded signaling he remembered. He pulled out a necklace with a little wing charm on it. "These were supposed to burn brightly whenever one of us was in trouble..."  
  
Hermione continued, "Well, this summer I needed your help, and I know I sent out the signal almost continuously, but you never came."  
  
It got very quiet then, Harry's look of guilt did not escape Hermione.  
  
"I'm sure you were busy with more important things." Harry got up to interrupt but she put a hand up, halting him, "It doesn't matter now. Maybe you simply couldn't come but... Ron" The tears now spilt out and cascaded down her cheeks and she continued with a very shaky voice, "He was right there.... and he, he didn't do _anything_!" Her voice was dying and she swallowed to get it working again, "He just turned and walked away!"  
  
"Please Hermione wh-"  
  
"No! Stay away from me! That's as far as I'll tell you, don't ever speak to me again!" She ripped her own chain with a wing charm on it off and threw it at his feet before stalking off to bed.  
  
Harry looked down at the shiny little chain at his feet and covered his face in guilt and defeat.  
  
------  
  
Well, now we know it wasn't Ron as most of you suspected! Please, read and review and as always thank you so much for reading.  
  
Love, 


	8. IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS

**THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS!!!**

Ahem, now that I have everyone's attention .

I'd like to start off with apologizing for going so, so long without an update! I really meant to get a new chapter out to you all sooner. Unfortunately I couldn't do this due to some technical difficulties (idiot internet provider and all) and so I could not get online for months!! I could much less update anything. You know how irritating that is?!?!

Enough of my rant though for I have good news! I have the next chapter almost complete! I will post it **as soon as possible**, hopefully within the next _three_ days, but I _promise_ no more than a week! Meaning the **latest** will be **_December 6th_**!

Also, **_exceedingly _important **to know, the fic will be undergoing some _major_ changes! You all know how I currently have seven chapters up? Well these will be thoroughly revised and cleaned up, as well as **consolidated into three or four chapters**! Don't worry I'm not drastically changing anything but the overall format. I may add a few new details as well, so please, if you don't mind, it would be good to** re-read it **once I've completed this "upgrade" of sorts! So keep in mind the **latest chapter will become either four or five,** and the one after that _five or six,_ etc. Lastly, pleasae remember that I am not making any drastic changes to anything but the overall format! _The story remains the same_.

Please, those of you who have hung in there with me just hold on a little longer, I hope my efforts will benefit your reading experience! Also, hopefully improve my writing as a whole.

Any questions or comments, please don't hesitate to contact me!

Much love and many thanks,

AngelicEmpress


End file.
